


red lights, stop signs

by dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Driving, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t/pseuds/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t
Summary: Dream and George were an iconic duo. Friendship-wise, and relationship-wise. This was until Dream ended it all. George was devistated, and didn't know how to react.Heavily inspired by "Drivers Licence" by Olivia Rodrigo
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	red lights, stop signs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! This is my fifth DreamNotFound fic, but this time it's a little different. This is my first oneshot! I wrote this oneshot because I'm currently working on another fic, I just wanted to publish this, before going on a hiatus. Hope you enjoy!

The rain was drumming as George got in his car silently. He rested his left fingertips on the steering wheel, curling and uncurling his hand around the worn leather. In his other hand, he was clutching a crumpled piece of paper. A stupid ink-blotted page, stained with his tears. He angrily threw the paper ball on the passengers seat as he started the car and turned on the radio. There was nowhere he could go, but he started driving anyways.

As he was driving, he was listening to the radio to take his mind off this episode. He came to a stop light as “Drivers Licence” started to play. George took a few deep breaths before opening the note, and reading it. He knew he needed to stop, but he couldn’t help himself from reading it.

His eyes watered looking at the messy handwriting, the scrawl he had become so ungratefully familiar to, and had taken it for granted.

_George,_   
_I’m so sorry, but you seem better off without me. I know we had some ups and downs, but you deserve someone who will treat you differently. You deserve everything. Happiness, comfort, care, and love. I’m sorry that I wasn’t worthy of those things back then, I’m trying my hardest to be better with those types of things. I’m sorry for everything. I love you, George. And I will love you for the rest of my life. Hopefully we could restart once I piece myself together. Just not now, though. I hope you understand._   
_-Dream_

As soon as George finished reading the note, the song was over, and the traffic light turned green. George eventually pulled over to an abandoned gas station, turning off the radio, and letting it all out.

George screamed. His throat was begging him to stop, but he couldn’t. He screamed and he screamed until his throat was raw. George couldn’t stop his tears from coming. They slid from his eyes, and he was soon shaking as sobs raked his body. He slammed his fist against the dashboard, a burning pain residing in his chest. His heart ached, and every nerve in his figure was on fire.

Sooner or later, he had finally calmed down. The rain cleared up, and George had no more energy left to cry. He silently rested his head on the dashboard, his head empty with no thoughts.


End file.
